


Obscure Communications

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been exchanging notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscure Communications

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2006 for Theme: 10. #10

The notes were so characteristic. Caught up in a jail, with nothing else to do, he’d created a series of interests, the scrawl smooth in spite of the cuffs that certainly had to have been on the boy. 

The first looked almost one that a girl might write, but for the carefully drawn and near scientific add-ons, detailing the relevance of the flower.

The second looked as though it would sooner have been a shopping list, filled with junk food and snacks from edge to edge.

The third was a hint, a puzzle, line after line of riddle in abstract poetry.

The fourth was a series of books, old, ancient stories and curiosities from a place that had once carried the name ‘England’.

The fifth was a rather well-drawn sketch of one of the more elite guns the soldiers might carry, full with notes on how there was misalignment and the reasoning, in questions, as to why a soldier with the weapon would never learn to compensate for the kick.

The sixth was a list of equations that had no answers, using symbols that made little sense when put together.

The seventh was a set of numbers, ranked as 3, 4, 2, then 5 across the page, a little note scrawled beside each that seemed to define something like colors.

The eighth was shaky, and was blank save the names of gods, Norse if history served to let him remember, scrawled in the very center of the page.

The ninth was blank, the only decoration at all being hints of blood tinting the edges.

But the tenth… that was the one that was most attention getting. It was simply a list. 

Treize Khushrenada  
Zechs Merquise  
Une  
Otto

It was more than pleasing for the General to think that the pilot was still thinking of him, even when he knew that he might never see the boy again. Feeling the cold breeze whipping in through the window of his glorified prison, he closed his eyes. He could have kissed the guard that had been doing this for them. And it was for them, as he knew that Heero would not have shared such things if he thought that they were going to anyone else.

After the tenth came word that the boy had escaped his prison and was once again wreaking hell upon the organized military. 

That too, was pleasing, very pleasing indeed.


End file.
